Phobia
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: "Itu hukuman karena sudah menyebutku mesum dipagi hari" "dan yang ini hukuman karena mulutmu begitu berisik dan kau juga mengganggu waktu tidurku" EXO Fanfiction KaiSehun, SehunKyungSoo, SuhoKyungsoo dll


Tittle : Fanfiction KaiHun

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Pair :KaiHun

Warning : BL, Typo dll

**Don't Like Don't Read! **

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku Black!" teriak namja berkulit putih itu sambil menendang-nendang frustasi, tangannya sibuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak memakai atasan.

Sementara namja yang dipanggil Black tadi mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih mengantuk "Kau ini berisik sekali Oh Sehun" protes namja itu "Sekarang ja- oh sial! Bahkan ini baru pukul lima pagi Sehun!" namja itu mengacak rambutnya kesal kemudian mengambil posisi duduk.

Pagi ini Sehun sangat terkejut karena mendapati seseorang tengah tidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya. "Katakan dimana Suho hyung? Kenapa kau ada di kamar kami Kai! Seharusnya kau ada di kamar Kyungsoo hyung!"

"Kau ini," Kai mengeram kesal "... seperti yeoja yang habis ditiduri saja"

Mata Sehun melebar meski tidak selebar mata Kyungsoo "Apa maksudmu! Kahhhmmmpppp" dan suara Sehun menghilang setelah dibekap oleh Kai.

"Kau ini bisa tenang tidak? Oh Tuhan, apa masalahmu Oh Sehun?"

Sehun melepaskan bekapan Kai dengan kasar "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau semalaman bersama denganku! Bahkan kau tidur di sampingku!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bersamamu? Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidur bersamamu?"

"Kau kan mesum! Bisa saja ka-" Sehun menutup mulutnya sendiri. Astaga, bagaimana ini? Dia keceplosan.

"Me-mesum katamu?" Kai syok dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"I-ya mesum" cicit Sehun.

"Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku ini mesum eoh?" Sehun diam, dia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang kering "Sudah lupakan, aku mengantuk" Sehun kembali berbaring sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Hunnie, kau berhutang penjelasan! Jawab aku!" Kai menarik selimut Sehun.

Reflek Sehun menutup wajahnya "Sudah ku bilang lupakan!"

"Yak! Lihat aku Oh Sehun!" Kai berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya "Kenapa wajahmu? Merah sekali"

"Yah! Dasar Kkamjong bodoh!" Sehun bangkit. Blam! Sehun menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit dibanting.

Kai mengerenyit heran "Aneh" Kai menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup. Tidak mau ambil pusing dia kembali tidur.

Sehun yang tidak memakai baju berjalan menuju dapur. Dia melihat Kyungsoo sedang sibuk memasak sesuatu. Greeb! Sehun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya "waeyo chagi?"

"Bagaimana ini," Sehun bergumam "Aku tidur dengan Kkamjong" adu Sehun

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya "Kau harus mengurangi kadar phobiamu itu Hunnie, lagi pula dia tidak melakukan apapun padamukan?" Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng "Tapi tetap aku harus hati-hati, aku tidak ingin kejadian itu jadi kenyataan. Seharusnya aku tidur dengan memakai baju semalam"

"Ya ampun, dasar kau ini" Kyungsoo memukul pelan perut Sehun

"Ehhmmm"

Mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan Suho sedang berkacak pinggang "Romantis sekali" Sindirnya kepada mereka berdua.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya "Tidak perlu cemburu appa, aku tidak mungkin memakan eomma"

"Tetap saja aku harus berhati-hati" Suho memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo "Mana bajumu Hunnie?"

Sehun baru ingat jika dia sekarang tidak memakai baju "Athtaga!" panik Sehun dengan aksen cadelnya kemudian memeriksa tubuhnya di depan kaca "Leher aman, dada aman, pinggang aman, punggung aman dan," Sehun meraba bokongnya "disini juga aman"

Suho dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka saat melihat kegiatan Sehun di depan cermin "anakmu mulai gila Kyungsoo"

"Dia juga anakmu hyung" Kyungsoo mendelik kesal "tumben sang leader bangun pagi, lapar eoh?" sindir Kyungsoo

Suho tersenyum "Kok tahu?"

"Suara perutmu hyung, tidakkah hyung dengar suara aneh yang berasal dari sini" Kyungsoo menempelkan telunjuknya di perut Suho.

"Tadinya kupikir akan mendapat jawaban romantis" Suho kecewa

Kyungsoo berdecak "Sarapan belum siap, tunggu sekitar tigapuluh menit lagi, ah iya hari ini kita ada jadwal pukul delapan sebaiknya hyung bangunkan ChanBaek hyung dan juga Kai" Titah sosok eomma di dalam grup EXO itu.

Suho mengangkat kedua bahunya "Baiklah" dan ia berjalan menuju kamar ChanBaek "Hunnie! Kau bangunkan Kai sekarang. Suruh dia mandi dan bersiap untuk sarapan"

Sehun yang masih sibuk memeriksa keadaanya menggerutu kesal "Kenapa harus aku? kenapa bukan hyung saja! Aku mau membantu eomma Kyungsoo memasak!" tolak Sehun

"Yah! Cepat bangunkan atau aku tidak akan membelikan jatah bubble tea mu untuk minggu ini!" acam Suho dengan suka cita. Dia benar-benar tahu dimana letak kelemahan Sehun. Hanya ada dua kelemahan maknae grupnya ini, Luhan dan Bubble Tea.

"Baik baik! Dasar tukang mengancam!" Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Suho

"Kkamjong bangun!" Sehun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kai "Black! Black! Cepat bangun!" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kai dengan sapu dari jarak satu meter.

Dengan malas Kai membuka kedua matanya "Ada apa lagi Sehun? Kau ini benar-benar pengganggu"

"Kalau tidak diancam Suho hyung aku juga tidak mau membangunkanmu! Cepat bangun! Mandi! Dan sarapan!" perintah Sehun masih dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Lima menit lagi" Kai menutup matanya kembali.

"Demi bubble tea Kkmajong! Kau harus bangun! Jika tidak aku tidak akan mendapat jatah bubble tea minggu ini!" protes Sehun frustasi saat melihat Kai kembali tertidur.

"Itu masalahmu!"

"dan akan menjadi masalamu juga jika aku meminta ganti rugi padamu!" Sehun memukul-mukul pelan tubuh Kai dengan sapu.

Sehun tersenyum senang saat melihat Kai bangun dari posisinya "Baiklah, bisa kau singkirkan sapu itu eoh?" Sehun segera membuang sapunya asal.

"Kemari" perintah Kai "Mendekat Oh Sehun"

Sehun menggeleng "Memanganya kau mau apa?"

Kai sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan dengan gerakan cepat menarik lengan Sehun sehinga tubuh namja putih itu berdekatan dengan tubuh Kai lalu dengan gerakan cepat Kai mencium bibir Sehun "Itu hukuman karena sudah menyebutku mesum dipagi hari" Kai kembali mengecup bibir Sehun "dan itu hukuman karena mulutmu begitu berisik dan kau juga mengganggu waktu tidurku"

Wajah Sehun tampak datar tidak tau mau merespon bagaimana, diotaknya sudah penuh dengan tindakan-tindakan anarkis dimulai dengan memukul Kai dengan gagang sapu, menendang Kai, menampar Kai dan berteriak histeris meminta pertolongan Kyungsoo tapi karena terlalu bingung mau memilih tindakan apa terlebih dahulu sekarang dia malah diam saja dengan tampang bodohnya.

Kai menempelkan tangannya di kedua pipi Sehun "Dengar Oh Sehun, aku bukan laki-laki mesum tapi jika ada orang yang menuduhku mesum aku tidak akan segan-segan berbuat mesum pada orang itu" ucap Kai sambil memandang dada Sehun yang tidak ditutupi apapun. Kai bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Mata Sehun mulai mengeluarkan air "Hiks... eomma" Sehun memegang bibirnya "Bibirku tidak perawan lagi T_T"

Acara sarapan pagi berjalan khitmat, keenam members EXO K itu terlihat sibuk dengan makanan dipiring mereka. Tidak terkecuali Sehun yang juga sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk makanan dalam piringnya. Sesekali anggota termuda EXO itu menghela napas lalu mempoutkan bibirnya dan sesekali juga dia menatap tajam Kai yang sedang asik menyuap makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Menyebalkan" gumam Sehun

"Eum? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Sehun.

Sehun melihat kearah Chanyeol lalu tersenyum "tidak ada Hyung"

"Kenapa kau tidak makan makananmu Hunnie?" Kyungsoo melihat kearah piring Sehun yang masih penuh dengan makanan dan terlihat begitu berantakan sampai-sampai berceceran dimejanya.

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya lalu beranjak dari duduknya "Aku sudah selesai"

"Kau bahkan belum memakan makananmu Sehun!" tegur Suho kepada maknae mereka itu.

"Aku tidak bernafsu makan Appa" setelah mengatakan itu sehun segera pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ada apa denganya?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat kepergian Sehun menuju kamarnya.

"Entahlah, belakangan ini dia terlihat aneh. Dia lebih suka menyendiri dan tingkahnya akan semakin aneh jika sudah berada di dekat Kai" jawab Chanyeol sambil memandang Kai penuh selidik "Kau apakan Sehun Kkamjong?"

Kai berhenti menyuap nasi kedalam mulutnya "Tidak ada, aku tidak tahu apapun" lalu dia kembali menyantap sarapannya dengan santai.

Kyungsoo beranjak lalu berjalan menuju rak piring, tangan kecilnya meraih kotak bento berwarna biru "Aku akan membawakan bekal untuk Sehun, siapa tau nanti dia kelaparan" Kyungsoo memasukkan makanan kedalam kotak bento itu.

Pemuda berkulit coklat itu mendengus "Terkadang aku iri dengan Sehun" Kai meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring "Kalian begitu memperhatikannya," Kai beranjak dari duduknya kepalanya sedikit menunduk "dan terkadang hal itu membuatku sedikit merasa... kesal" Kai berjalan meninggalkan hyung-hyungnya yang masih sibuk mencerna ucapan Kai.

Hari ini para members EXO K memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat dan sepertinya keputusan Kyungsoo membawa bekal untuk para members Exo adalah keputusan yang paling tepat. Setelah mendengar sedikit keluh kesah dari maknae kedua mereka Kyungsoo membawa bekal untuk semua members.

"Ayo kita makan, kita hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk istirahat jadi jangan buang-buang waktu" Kyungsoo menarik Kai yang masih sibuk tiduran di ruang istirahat mereka. "Kau juga Sehun! Berhenti memainkan ponselmu atau aku akan membuangnya ketempat sampah!"

Tidak perlu mendengarkan peringatan kedua, Sehun sudah berada ditengah-tengah hyungnya. Sehun terlihat sedikit pucat, ia meneguk minuman yang disodorkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hunnie?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk "Aku baik-baik saja hyung"

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat" Baekhyun meraba dahi Sehun "dan kau ini dingin sekali, pasti ini karena kau tidak sarapan eoh! Cepat makan bekalmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung" Sehun mengembungkan pipinya, tubuhnya bergidik ngeri saat melihat tatapan tajam Kai "Baik-baik akan kumakan" Sehun segera menyuap nasi kedalam mulutnya. "Aku mau pindah tempat" Sehun berdiri lalu mengambil tempat di antara Suho dan Kyungsoo.

Setelah menjalani sesi pemotretan, para member EXO ini melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju pekerjaan selanjutnya dan kembali ke dorm tepat pukul sembilan malam.

Sehun dan Suho sudah berada di kamar mereka. Meski tidur diatas ranjang yang sama, hal ini tidak membuat Sehun merasa risih sedikitpun. Sejak awal masuk dalam manajemen ini dia sudah menganggap semua orang dalam grupnya itu sebagai keluarga. Terlebih untuk Suho yang dia anggap sebagai pengganti appanya dan Kyungsoo sebagai pengganti eomma kandungnya, ah jangan lupakan Luhan yang menjadi kakak kesayangannya dalam grup.

Ya, dia menganggap semuanya keluarga sebelum mengenal suatu istilah yang secara mengejutkan mampu merubah pemikirannya. Fanfiction.

Pertama kali Sehun mengetahui istilah dari fanfiction yaitu saat Tao—gege pandanya—secara tidak sengaja menyukai link fanfic yang dikirimkan oleh KrisTao shipper ke akun weibo milik Tao. Tidak tanggung-tanggung selain itu fanfic KrisTao, fanfic itu juga mengandung unsur NC yang hanya bisa dibaca jika sudah burumur tujuh belas tahun keatas. Sehun membaca fanfic itu dan lama-kelamaan dia mulai menyukai dunia fanfiction dan menjelma menjadi salah satu Shipper hyungnya.

Fanfiction, satu kata yang sempat membuat Sehun sedikit uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini. **_Fan Fiction atau biasa disebut fanfic_**_, adalah sebuah cerita fiksi yang dibuat oleh penggemar berdasarkan kisah, karakter atau setting yang sudah ada. Fanfic bisa berlaku untuk film , komik, novel, selebritis dan karakter terkenal lainnya. Terkadang sejumlah fanfic menyertakan penulisnya sebagai karakter cerita, ada pula yang tidak._

**TBC**

Lanjut? mohon reviewnya :)


End file.
